


taint of death and fear

by mollivanders



Category: Lost
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-23
Updated: 2010-04-23
Packaged: 2017-10-30 11:12:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/331139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mollivanders/pseuds/mollivanders
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James doesn’t know what drug he’s on but hopes he’s not coming down anytime soon. Looks over at the pretty lady driving the truck, hat pulled down over her curls; looks down at his handcuffed wrists.</p><p>Not that he’s getting any ideas. He could take her out if he wanted to. He <i>wanted</i> to get caught.</p>
            </blockquote>





	taint of death and fear

**Author's Note:**

> **Title: taint of death and fear**  
>  Rating: PG-13  
> Characters: alt!Sawyer/Kate  
> Spoilers/Warnings: 6x13 'The Last Recruit'  
> Disclaimer: LOST belongs to _ABC_ , I own nothing.

James doesn’t know what drug he’s on but hopes he’s not coming down anytime soon. Looks over at the pretty lady driving the truck, hat pulled down over her curls; looks down at his handcuffed wrists.

Not that he’s getting any ideas. He could take her out if he wanted to. He _wanted_ to get caught.

She drives for hours, all back roads, until he starts seeing signs for Las Vegas.

“Stay put,” she orders, pulling into a gas station. Like he has a choice. “What, am I your hostage?” he asks and she grins that half-smile at him like there’s some secret she’s not telling him yet. He’ll drag it out of her.

“Stop hitting on me,” she says and slams the door.

He’s handcuffed to the door but he tries pulling at it anyway; it creaks a bit. She’s still watching him as she fills the car up. For some reason he doesn’t know what to call her. _Kate_ 's wrong - feels foreign on his tongue.

“You want to take these off anytime soon?” he asks when she gets back in and she rolls her eyes, used to this game. “Not really,” she says, cutting herself off. James lacks her sense of caution.

“What are you afraid of, Freckles?” he drawls and she grips the steering wheel with both hands, looks at him through a curtain of hair. “What’d you say?”

“I know your type,” he jokes and feels a punch to his gut.

_He’s tied to a tree and she’s kissing him – she’s jumping into a clear pool of water and he’s following after – he’s with her in a cage and pressing her against the bars – she’s swinging a pickaxe and looks too damn cute – he's seeing her across a grassy hill, too long gone._

James yanks at his handcuffs, breaks the plastic door handle and stares her down with angry eyes before pulling her across the divider; kisses her roughly. She pushes back at him but doesn’t break free; her eyes slide shut and he’s been here before. Kissed her, fucked her, loved her, died because of her. She doesn’t taste like strawberries this time; she tastes like death and fear. It suits her (suits him).

“Not girls exactly like me,” she says. “You remember?”

He kisses her again, the cool chain of the handcuffs swinging between them. “Thought you didn’t.”

_Finis_


End file.
